maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man/russgamemaster
If you are looking for the Megaman Sprite Game version, go to MSG Megaman and Zero/russgamemaster. Bio Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over Earth by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon, and his ability to copy a defeated robot's Special Weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passives E-Tank - recharging heals you completely. This refreshes every three rounds. Super Fighting Robot! - immune to Fear, Prevention, Exhaustion, Bleeding, Poison, Bio attacks, and fried circuits. Attacks L1 - Mega Buster Multi-function Rapid Fire Ranged Gun One Enemy 6 hits (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack (all allies) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% Charge Shot Ranged Gun Energy One Enemy 2 round cooldown (Special) High Crits - high chance to crit (special) Exploitation - exploits everything exploitable. (all allies) Strengthened - attack increased by 25% L2 Multi-function Thunder Beam Ranged Electric One Enemy (enemy) Weakened - attack decreased by 25% (enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. Ice Slasher Ranged Ice One Enemy (enemy) Frozen - cannot dodge attacks (enemy) Chilled - takes ice damage each turn. Evasion reduced. (50% enemy) Immobilized - cannot use melee abilities. L6 Multi-function Hyper Bomb Ranged Explosion One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Exploits Exposure - does extra damage to exposed targets (enemy) Shield Breaker - removes and prevents shields. (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy (enemy) Exposed - defense reduced by 25% Fire Storm Ranged Fire One Enemy (self) Fire Shield - absorbs damage and damages melee attackers. Cannot be refreshed while active. (enemy) Burning - takes fire damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. L9 Multi-function Rolling Cutter Ranged Slashing One Enemy (special) Ignore Defense - ignores both the defense stat and shields. (special) Circular flight - ignores protect and counter effects. (special) Exploits Tenderize - does extra damage to tenderized enemies (enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. (enemy) Ravaged - takes increased damage from bleeding (enemy) Tenderized - takes increased damage from slashing attacks. Super Arm Ranged One Enemy 3 round cooldown (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Opportunist - causes either Cornered, Impaired, Exhausted, Staggered, Off-Balance, Winded, or Neutralized. (enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn. (all allies) Fortified - defense reduced by 25%. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Big Guns Bloodlust Bombs Away Brothers (Proto Man) Fully Armed Hot Stuff Safety First Smashers Tin Men Tossers Worlds Collide - with Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Mega Man Category:Nintendo Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:49 CP Category:Generalists Category:Metal Characters